The Boss's Boyfriend
by McKenzie rox
Summary: France is a sweet boss That does everything he can to make his workers comfortable and happy, especially a certain Canadian secretary of his, on the surface. But when Matthew and Francis start dating the nervous little Canadian is introduced to the wild life of Francis who is, apparently, the head boss of the mafia! Rated M for smut later on, and cursing. Franada and UsUk
1. Chapter 1

The Boss's boyfriend

**Okay hey guy so this is one of my rp's, I always write a story with a long going to to chamge it to how I please u - u, and really this is my first time being Cana. I was France in the rp but I'm curious to see how my Cana can be. **

**Well here's Cana tell me if you think I should switch POV's later on too or stay Cana or just be France but here's the actual jist. So all the characters are high ups in their own way. Later on you'll find out everyone's but I will go ahead and put out Francis's so you know he is the head of the French mafia as well as his parents are high government officials. **

**Land I know it's cliche but I will have Francis and Arthur. Arthur isn't really a main character right now and they're not the relationship but I like their arguing two staring and finishing a chapter will be them. Also Alfred. And maybe Cana if a fight needs to be broken up. **

**Alfred: Haha! Finally! You're done talking now the hero can so-**

**Arthu: Shut up Alfred. **

**Francis: Rude~ we should be nicer~ share ze love~**

**Arthur: You shut up too toad = ^ =**

**Admin: Oh do shut up you Bri share the love~**

**Arthur: Don't you have a story to narrate or some drivel like that?**

**admin: -sighs- yea fine. Here we go then~~~~~~**

Matthew looked around nervously with Alfred who was yelling excitedly in front of him, blocking him from view of most everyone else, in a room full of chittering people all shifting around nervously. There was a call of names and Matthew perked up as he heard jones listening intently before a slight smile bloomed as a call of Williams followed soon after.

Alfred laughed wrapping an arm around Matthew dragging him along "Come on, bro! Hurry up!"

Matthew nodded quickening his pace following Alfred "Im coming, Alfred."

The two followed the large crowd of people called along with them into a room off to the side. Upon entering Matthew looked around curiously at the room, a white washed room with classic red carpet and large windows letting in plenty of light, immediately spotting a large semicircle desk with several well dressed men sitting behind it.

Matthews eyes skimmed over the men before landing on a large grey headed man, fat and slightly sweaty, and aging up into his balding years. Matthew gulped slightly at the air of authority he gave as he talked to a man.

Matthews gaze slid down to the man beginning to take him in next. The man couldn't have been any more than twenty three and hand shoulder length wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was paled prettily and he was wearing a suit that would normally fit men handsomely but seemed to bring out his skin more, popping out his pretty face more. He stumbled slightly hiding himself behind Alfred, ignoring his constant talking, and slowly looked back out. The suit in and of itself was a completely normal thing, a simple black double breast with a white shirt and black tie with black dress pants.

Matthew blinked as he noticed he was staring and quickly looked away, missing the man looking over amusedly through the side of his at Matthew and laughed lightly slapping the larger man on the shoulder before turning in his seat towards the crowd leaning his head on a fist propped on the table watching with bright eyes the entire crowd glancing calmly out at the crowd yet still managing not to look disinterested at the same time.

The large man beside him cleared his throat and the entire rooms attention went to him "Okay, you men are here for applications at our business." Alfred rolled his eyes and mumbled "Way to state the obvious man, get on with it."

The blond mans eyes immediately flicked over to Alfred once the last word left his mouth and he gave a slight wave at him smiling a charming smile and Alfred stopped sending him a hesitant wave back before shrugging him off and turned back to continue listening "-And I regret to inform you but you will not be joining us. Please leave."

Alfred looked panicked and looked back "Shit, I wasn't listening Mattie, what'd he say?"

Matthew looked up at Alfred and muttered "Not us, Alfred, others. Don't worry..."

Alfred nodded lightly turning forward as men walked out grumbling to themselves, some looking worried, and made their leaves while Alfred and Matthew payed attention again "Now then I think the rest will be assigned to manu-"

He stopped as the blond sent him a look, as if he felt him, and looked cocking his head at him as if asking what he wanted. It was a short exchange but the man quickly turned back to the men "The rest of you will be working with manual labor with the exception of a..." He looked down shifting through the sheets before pulling up a thin one. With red binding. Red binding that was bound by a certain Candian just this morning. Matthew gulped as he read out "Matthew Williams?"

Matthew's hand raised slowly and the man nodded "Stay afterwards. We'd like a word with you." Matthew's eyes grew wide and he nodded not listening anymore to the man talking standing confused as men filed out around him, Alfred's hand, which had managed to stay in his the entire meeting, left his without a moments pause and he was suddenly alone with a room full of men in suits staring at him.

He gulped fiddling with his second hand coat, large and fluffy as ever, and looked up as the large man began "You don't seem fit for lifting anything, Matthew."

He nodded slowly "Oui, sir, I am not as strong as my brother."

The man made a slight face as Matthew spoke and his heart dropped a bit until the elderly spoke up "Good. You have a different job."

He looked up shocked and the elderly rolled his eyes saying "You will be Mr. Bonnefoy here's newest secretary." As he motioned to the blond man beside him, who gave a slight wave of the hand.

Matthew gave a small nod "Okay, sir. But, um, I have school and I can't be here early most days..."

The man cocked a brow looking down at Mr. Bonnefoy "Mr. Bonnefoy?"

He grinned happily at me "I told you to call me Francis, mon ami~ und Oui, zis is fine, I do not mind. What hours can you come up here?"

Matthew gave a shocked sound at the thick French accent and quickly said "A-ah! Um I can be up here by two on Monday Wednesday and Thursday and one Tuesday and Friday. Saturday and Sunday are usually open at any time."

Mr. Bonnefoy nodded "Oui. Zen let me explain to you your job. I am originally from France und we do not have such strict rules as here, if left on my own I will play around instead of working und so you are to check in every so often und make sure I am playing around."

Matthew gave him a flat look "What?" He looked to the large man "Why keep him then? N-not that I'm complaining or anything! But why keep him if he is a hindrance?"

The large man and Mr. Bonnefoy shared a confused look before dawning spread and the man started "No, no, I'm no-"

A hand slapped on his mouth "We are good friends~ since I moved here we are friends~ it is fine~" Mr. Bonnefoy grinned widely "Isn't it kind of him~"

The large man gave Francis a confused look as his hand slipped away and slowly nodded to Matthew "Yes. That's right. We are good friends, I could never fire him."

"Oui! See? Good friends~ I hope we can be too soon, Mathieu~"

Matthew gave a confused look "Y-yes Mr. Bonnefoy."

There was a groan from Francis and he looked at Matthew pouting "Don't call me zat! I already told you! I am Francis~ I'm not old enough to be a mister yet~ I'm only twenty six~" a choking sound came from Matthew in surprise of that and Francis looked over "What? Did I say somezhing?"

"Twenty six? I thought you were twenty two or twenty three!"

Francis laughed at that and shook his head "Non~ twenty six~" he looked up t the elderly man "Oui. So zis is done. I need to work again, non?"

The elderly man nodded and turned to Matthew "Come when convenient but never any later than three. When you get here Francis is usually asleep, taking a nap or something of the sorts, and you will need to wake him up. Don't be too rough about it he's not a morning person and always have a pack of cigarettes with you to give to him when he wakes. When he gets in a cigarette he should be fine with working again. Once he cheers back up poke your head in and make sure he's not on his phone. If he is chattering to someone tell him it is not okay and take the phone away. That is all."

Francis pouted "My phone, mon ami? Can't I keep zis?"

The elderly gave him a glare "No, Mr. Bonnefoy, I know how distracted you get when you have it."

Francis huffed in a childish manner for a twenty six year old and laughed "Oh fine, Oui, it does distract moi~ zen Mathieu will take it from me~"

He looked to Matthew with bright humored eyes "You will do a good job I'm sure mon ami~ you may go~"

Matthew slowly nodded, fairly confused by the exchange, and said a soft "Yes sir." And scuttled out. He made it out the door looking around spotting a bored looking Alfred immediately and waved at him. Alfred looked up at the wavi and grinned "Finally! C'mon Mattie!"

Matthew grinned rushing to catch up as Alfred turned walki off "You didn't have to stay, Alfred."

Alfred made a face "But then if go home and would have nothing to keep Arthur busy. I need you there to cook for me, man." Matthew chuckled and nodded as Alfred dropped his arm around his shoulders weighing him down and Matthew gave a small nod following Alfred to the car climbing into the passengers seat buckling up carefully "Bro you don't need a seat belt my driving is awesome!"

Matthew gave Alfred a look and sighed "Yes, Al, but it is the law."

"They wouldn't pull over the hero!"

"Well would the hero break laws purposefully?"

"What? NO!"

Matthew grinned slyly "Then I'm just proving you're such a hero I know to do this."

Alfred beamed buckling himself in just to show he was a hero "Totally man!" He pulled out of the lot driving them the short distance it took to get to home talking animatedly the whole time about his day waving his hands in emphasis several times making Matthew eep and berate him for letting go of the wheel and he continued holding it.

Once they got home a head popped out of the doorway "Where have you been, git?! I've been worried sick!"

Matthew looked over "You didn't call him?"

Alfred gave a cheeky grin "No, I didn't." It went unsaid the reason but Matthew sighed slightly walking up mummering an unheard apology slipping by Arthur as he yelled at Alfred about his irresponsiblity.

A grimace slipped past his face and Matthew called back "Alfred you should've called him. He cooked while we were gone." The kitchen was covered in flour, eggs, and blackened dust from the balls of coal like items he assumed were scones.

There was silence before fake gagging and the tell tale sound of Arthur smacking him and Alfred's laughter "Aw c'mon man your cooking is shit!"

Arthur's outraged yell could be heard and Matthew laughed as he dumped the blackened balls of... Something into the trash can making a quick wipe over of everything, having to make several stops to get a new rag on the way of run the flour off over water, and took out some new ingredients measuring out the proper amount of everything and mixed it up for making pancakes. He was startled as a hand fell on his shoulder and he spilt some batter on his shirt looking back saying irritably "Alfred you're not getting an- oh. Arthur? Hello, do you need something?"

Arthur made a sour face at being mistaken for Alfred originally and shook his head "No, Alfred just told me you didn't get a job and got in trouble? It didn't make sense to me, that wanker would be the one to get in trouble not you. Care to explain?"

Matthew chuckled "No, I didn't get in trouble. Um, apparently one of the workers there noticed i wasn't capable for hard work and they held me back to talk to me about making me his secretary instead..."

Arthur looked surprised at that "Oh? Who?"

Matthew hesitated "A man named Francis Bonnefoy? He's Fre-"

"Francis?!" Matthew startled at being interrupted so suddenly and looked at Arthur confusedly until Arthur continued "Oh I know Francis, that wanker. I knew him when he first came to America and I don't like him."

The room was silent the implied that Matthew didnt have his approval in this job heavy on Matthews mind and he slowly said "Okay." He looked over grabbing a ladle from in front of Arthur and scooped some batter into a heated buttered pan "Um, but, Arthur I do need a job and this would be good... I could really use it."

rthur glared "I could always help you with money if that's the problem, I always have."

Matthew shook his head quickly flipping a pancake over "Non, I just don't want to be dependent on you for everything! You did well in taking care of me but... I want to be self dependent in at least this. I won't let Mr. Bonnefoy do anything to me, and I'll take care. Please Arthur?"

Arthur glared at Matthew and grumbled "... I'll take two pancakes and Alfred wants four." Before turning, his way of silent approval.

Matthew grinned happily reaching over to turn a pot of water on for tea glad for the approval before calling out as loudly as he dared "Why do you hate Francis anyways, Arthur?"

Arthur made a noise of distaste from the living room "He is a perverted, shit for beard, toad that's why!"

Matthew snickered "Arthur, that's rude, he seems nice enough."

Arthur grumbled "Yeah well he hasn't grabbed your arse yet has he."

Matthew paused before blushing "He wouldn't do that! I know he's friends with the boss but that's sexual harassment! He would be fired if he did that!"

"Fired?" A sound of confusion came from the living room "Lad what's the company called?"

"Uhhhh... I think it was FB inc.?"

Arthur's voice came close to laughter "What do you think FB stands for?"

"Forensics Border?"

There was silence until Alfred's head popped in and Matthew slid another pancake into the plate with a large stack "What?"

"Forensics Border. I thought it was that because it dealt with guns and such."

"No dude, Francis Bonnefoy incorporated."

"What?!"

Arthur's laughter came through the doorway and he soon was in the kitchen again "Yes, he is the boss. Not only the boss but the FOUNDER of the company."

"H-how would he have at kind of thing?! He's only twenty six!"

Arthur eyed him suspiciously "How do you know that, Matthew?"

"Well, it just came up."

Arthur stared at him a few minutes more before rolling his eyes "Oh whatever, hurry up with those pancakes git. And make some tea."

He turned grabbing Alfred dragging him with him "Thanks bro!" And Matthew stared at the door slowly slipping the last of the pancakes off the pot into a plate seperating them five three three pouring an unhealthy amount of syrup over his and bringing the others their plate "Yeah, I know. I already have the water cooking Arthur."

And with that Arthur went off on a conversation about teas with Matthew, Alfred making comments on how much better coffee was than coke with outbursts of anger from Amur at that claiming tea was better and the previous conversation died off not to resurface again


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew pulled his textbooks closer as he walked down the hallway, eyes glued to the floor, and knocked into someone. He startled and looked up to see a large man with pale skin and oddly purple eyes. He stood still, the man intimidating him without appearing to try at all, the man gave a childish smile and waved "Privyet~ I was just going~"  
Matthew blinked at the, seemingly, silly man and backed away moving to the side before stuttering out "Ah, I'm sorry, but, uh, you wouldn't mind helping me find Mr. Bonnefoy's office would you?"  
The man stilled and looked down the smile seeming creepier but not scary enough to make Matthew run off quite yet "You know him? Why do you want to play with Francis?"  
Matthew flushed "Ah! N-no! Not like that! I, uh, I'm his new secretary is all!"  
The man tilted his head and giggled "I just was asking, I did not think like this~" Matthew bushed deeper murmuring a short apology until the man said pointing behind him "In there~ Me and him were just chatting~"  
He nodded and smiled shakily "Thank you!" Before scurrying off to Francis dimly aware of the giggled "Da~ it is not the problem, comrade~"  
He knocked on the door until a flat "Come in." came through the door.  
He nodded pushing it open before stilling completely. Francis stood in front of his desk buttoning his shirt back up, his hair messed up, and his hair jerking out in random directions. Matthew came to one conclusion immediately. He blushed and looked away "Uh, M-mr. Bonnefoy? I need to do my job then? Anything you need me to do?"  
He pursed his lips and nodded "Oui. I need cigarettes. Und coffee." He turned walking to his desk slipping into the chair and beginning work. He looked up after a few moments of Matthew staring and raised a brow "Oui?"  
"Um, Oui- yes, you said you were not a morning person, right? You seem fine."  
Francis nodded tapping a finger "I had a meeting und it woke me up. Now coffee und cigarettes." He looked down continuing to work and Matthew walked out slightly shocked hearing a small almost forgotten "Please." He grinned. Arthur was being silly. Francis seemed fine.

It took Matthew only a day to figure out what he meant when he said he wasn't a morning person. The next day of work Francis had been sleeping on his desk shirt tossed in the corner and a hand running through his hair, something that made him question if he had the right idea about what was going on yesterday. Matthew had been shocked by his appearance but walked over shaking him either way, forgetting to be gentle, and was soon tackled, Francis having a furious gleam in his eye "que pensez-vous que vous faites- Matthieu?"  
Matthew had shook under the bleary eyed man until he moved off stretching "Oh, you're here. Coffee und cigarettes."  
He held his hand out impatiently until after so long of Matthew not moving he had said "You don't have them, do you?" Matthew shook his head quickly "Then go get them for me. Now."  
Matthew had scampered off as quickly as he could to please the man. A few hours later he was back to normal hugging Matthew and commenting on him and speaking pleasantly not asking for anything else. The worst of days he would be pale in the mornings with dark bags under his eyes and on the best of days he was scruffy with light bags until he returned to his usual immaculate appearance, which all seemed to vanish the moment he woke up. It had all come to a shock but after a few weeks he had gotten used to his moods and odd shifts in appearance. That is, until Francis had a particular question.

Matthew slipped into the office carrying a mug of coffee, black, no sugar or milk, and set it down beside him reaching out to prod him gently. Francis's head snapped up and he hissed in french "What do you wan-" he switched back to English "Oh, it is just you." He shoved his hand out and Matthew clicked his tongue slipping a package of cigarettes into his hand pulling out a lighter lighting it for the Frenchman.  
"Um, your coffee is there, do the paperwork."  
Matthew stepped back a bit and stared as Francis grumbled and grabbed a pen working for a few moments before his eyes snapped up to Matthew "Are you going to watch me work, Matthieu?"  
Matthew nodded "Until you are more awake, Oui."  
Francis glared and grumbled continuing to work. They continued in relative silence for several hours, Matthew pulling out his textbooks and studying to pass time, until Francis spoke up "Merci for watching me, mon Mathieu~"  
Matthew looked up at the refreshed Francis, his hair by now calming down and his skin a healthy shade again and the prominent bags under his eyes gone completely, and smiled softly "Yes, sir, not a problem."  
He grabbed his books pulling them together and stood preparing to leave until Francis said "Mon Mathieu?" Matthew paused and looked back and Francis beamed "Mon Mathieu I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date~"  
Matthew blinked shocked and said, louder than was normal than his almost whispered answers, "What?"  
Francis beamed "Oui! I like you, mon Mathieu~ I was wondering if you'd go on a date wizh me~" Matthew noted the thicker accent, a sure note of his awareness as he only gained an accent when he was fully awake, and stared silently, confused by the sudden question.  
"Um, I don't think Arthur would like that, Mister Bonnefoy."  
He looked up shocked for a split second "Haha~ I know an Arthur too~ it would be coincidental if he was the same, non? But mine is Kirkland so-"  
Matthew made a choking sound "That's mon Arthur!" He grinned at that.  
Francis paled and chuckled "How do you know mon angletere, mon ami?"  
Matthew tilted his head "Angletere?"  
He snickered "Oui. He said he was a British gentleman on our first meeting und I took to calling him zis."  
"Oh then Arthur adopted me and Alfred when we were kids."  
Francis coughed for a bit again giving him a shocked look "Angletere?! Non! He is a horrible father! He has such a low temper, surely that is a bad match!"  
Matthew have a confused look "Um, no, he does have a temper but he's very nice when he wants to be... And he does take care of us so... He's fine?"  
Francis ran a hand through his hair shocked and looked to Matthew "Mon ami, I'd like to meet up wizh Arthur, und the question still stands, would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Matthew hesitated but smiled lightly. Francis was kind and honest. It was a bit unsettling sometimes how kind actually. He wouldn't fire people unless he had to, and would switch their positions to different jobs if they couldn't do anything even if they were just getting the job. He never understood his boss' brain but he was certainly a nice guy and he trusted him. He nodded lightly, deciding to give it a shot, and said "Y-yeah I think I will. And I don't think you should, Arthur hates you..."  
Francis grinned cheekily "Oui I would think so. I will do so either way~"  
He pulled out his phone and waved to Matthew dismissively dialing in and making a call adding someone in quickly running off into German and Spanish. Matthew blinked at the dismiss but left either way to continue his work dreading the time Arthur and Francis met.

Francis knocked on the door checking his phone that the boys were still in school nodding and pushed it open bringing him face to face with Arthur. He blinked once. Twice. And beamed "Mon angletere~" he pushed the door open all the way and hugged him "Bonjour~ it has been so long~"  
Arthur immediately stiffened and growled "Not long enough." Francis pouted as he felt something blunt poking his temple suddenly. Arthur glared shoving a pistol onto Francis's head.  
He huffed childishly and pulled away pressing his own pistol to Arthur's chin "Zhat's not a very kind greeting to an old friend, mon amour."  
Arthur glared harshly "I don't care you git, what do you think you're doing on my land, toad?"  
Francis huffed again "I rather frog over toad still. Und I come to speak of Matthieu~" He cocked the gun "But if you don't want to this works too~"  
Arthur grunted cocking his gun as well "I do believe it works out perfectly." Francis's hand was suddenly jerked away and Arthur enveloped in a hug and the two stood glaring "You fucker you brought them?"  
Francis beamed "Oui!" Behind him stood Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig, and connected to him in a hug was Feliciano.  
"Ve~ Arthur we haven't seen you in so long~ you should visit us more often~ we may be enemies but we're still friend, si?"  
There was a grunt and Feliciano was tugged at "Get off-a the English bastard feli, he doesn't want us here obviously."  
Arthur's eyes swiveled and he groaned. Romano, Kiku, Elizaveta, Ivan, and Feliks all stood with Francis "You missed many meetings mon amour~ we worried that you tried to escape us~"  
Arthur grimaced "I was. And I was quite accomplished."  
Francis pouted "But mon amour~ we worked together so much back in the day~"  
"And now I have kids."  
"You have kids mi amigo?"  
"Kesesese. How'd you get anyone to have sex with you, pussy?"  
"That is not nice comrade~ I am sure Arthur has money for that~"  
Arthur glared at them all and tried to close the door shoving Feliciano off him until Francis tugged it open "Do not be rude~ he adopted them! Und that is what I wished to speak about~"  
Arthur eyed him "And you brought all of them because..."  
"We missed yer cute arse."  
Arthur stopped and groaned "You brought Allistor too?"  
"Oui! He is your brother~ und him having to take over where you quit has been tough~ he wanted to see his baby brother~ who am I to refuse~"  
Arthur huffed and stepped inside "Fine, come in you gits, before someone calls the police on me for having you lot out here."  
They all had an assortment of reactions from a loud kesesese and proclamation of of course the awesome Gilbert could come in to a huff of annoyance from Romano to a sound of excitement from Antonio. The group filed in and made themselves at home, Allistor making a B-line for the fridge yelling agitatedly after a few seconds "Why th' fuck don't yeh 'ave whiskey?!"  
"In the bottom drawer very back false ending."  
There was the sound of shuffling and Allistor turned up "Nd ah told th' boys where yeh been. We plan of visitin' yeh later. Gonna meet yer little ones."  
Arthur glared "No alcohol, no guns, no magic, no fights."  
"Ahhhh yer no fun. We'll do what we want." He took a big swig and Arthur sighed rubbing his brows "... Get me a bloody rum. Right beside the whiskey."  
"Why didn' yah tell me yah had rum!" He plopped the chilled drink on the table walking back to retrieve the rums and Francis took the chance.  
He plopped down scooping Arthur into his lap and nuzzled him "Bonjour, mon petite angletere~"  
Arthur scowled back at him "Toad release me."  
He shook his head "Non I need to speak with you angletere und this is the only way to stop you from you from getting distracted~"  
Arthur fumed before sighing "Fine. What do you want?"  
"I will be dating your son~"  
The room went silent until a call of "Mios dios, you skipped for Arthur and went for the kid? Pedophile much?" Francis raised a brow at Antonio who grinned sheepishly scooting closer to Romano.  
Arthur flushed "Oi! He's nineteen!"  
"You're more like a brother, dude, why are you sayin' we're kids?" All heads turned to Alfred as him and Matthew walked inside, Matthew hiding behind his brother, and he stopped short after seeing Arthur hugged close to Francis in his lap "Whoa, we interrupt something, bros?"  
Matthews head popped out curiously and he stared at Francis hugging Arthur in his lap before coughing and walking past Alfred upstairs "I'm- uh- I'm going to be- uh- yeah-" and rushed away.  
The room blinked after him and Gilbert wrapped an arm tilting his head at Alfred "Well, he's your type but a bit unawesome isn't he?"  
"What?"  
Francis tilted his head "Him? Non, not him, the other one~ mon beaucoup Matthieu~"  
Arthur jerked around in Francis's lap hooking his legs around and yelled "YOU MORON YOU KEEP YER BLOODY HANDS OFF OF MATTHEW!"  
Francis startled at that and Alfred walked over whining "Aw~ you don't care if he wants me, Artie?"  
Arthur looked up and glared "... No you can fend him off. But Matthew can't! He's too weak!"  
Francis made a choking sound "Escuse moi?! I do not force my love! They want me before I give the love!"  
Arthur rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, I know, I meant he would take your flirting more seriously don't be such a tight arse you ninny."  
Alfred pouted pulling Arthur from Francis's lap sitting beside him setting him in his own "But dude, he can't have Mattie."  
"Und why not?"  
"Because. Dude. Do you WANT me to die?"  
Francis tilted his head slightly and Arthur glared "Alfred you better not be making a-"  
"I'll die of food poisoning dude! Or starvation!"  
Francis snickered "He is a good fit mon amour~"  
Now it was Alfred's turn to tilted his head and Arthur blushed scowling again "Don't know what you mean, bloody annoying frog."  
Francis beamed "Ah~ I'm right~ you called me frog instead of toad~ as one from the nation of love! I should know of these matters~"  
At that Feliciano decided to pipe up with "Si! Big brother Francis is right, Arthur~"  
And Arthur groaned defeatedly as Romano gave a short not of agreeance looking to the side arms crossed and blushing slightly "Si, good fit for an English bastard like you."  
Antonio beamed "Aw~ does mi Lovi know love? He doesn't show it to me though~" and pulled him into a hug.  
"Chigiiiiiiii!" Romano screeched and shoved at Antonio "Let go of me you tomato bastardo!"  
Antonio laughed and Gilbert scooted closer to Elizaveta leaning over "I bet you that France can get those two together, Veta."  
She looked over and raised a brow "You're on Prussia."  
He smirked and gave laugh of "Kesesese!" Before scooting over to Francis "Oi. Frenchie, get the brat and the bastard together."  
Francis raised a brow before grinning "You made a bet didn't you~"  
Gilbert groaned "Come on Frenchie, do it for your most awesome friend!"  
Francis's brow raised again at that and Gilbert huffed "Oi! I am awesome!"  
Francis laughed as Feliciano hugged Ludwig's arm who looked down shortly "Hallo."  
He smiled happily and said "Ve~ doitsu why aren't you talking to Gilbert? He's going to get in trouble again~"  
Ludwig looked over at the scene and sighed "Ja, he is. He pulled his arm free of Feliciano and walked over leaving the ditzy Italian to his own devices. He sat beside Gilbert and wrapped an arm around him "Bruder, stop making trouble."  
Gilbert looked up and gave his kesesese laugh "Can't help it west, I'm just too awesome for them, ja?"  
Ludwig gave a disbelieving look but reluctantly said "Ja. Mein bruder is too awesome." With a small nod.  
Gilbert beamed up leaning into Ludwig "Ja. Of course I am."  
Francis looked around in all the confusion of the group and frowned "Mon amour, where is Matthieu's room? I should introduce him to the group, Oui?"  
Arthur sighed rubbing his temples leaning back on Alfred "Whatever Francis. Up the stairs first door with a maple."  
Francis tilted his head at the grumpy man but shrugged standing leaning down to grab his chin pulling his head up to kiss Arthur's cheek with a wink. "Merci, mon angletere~"  
Arthur made a noise of shock at being kissed, the gesture simply friendly, but reached up shoving him off either way "Off of me, you wanker!"  
There was a laugh from Allistor, who had in the others distraction plopped beside Alfred and wrapped an arm around him and was trying to persuade him to pour the cold rum down Arthur's pants, and Francis stood up with a flamboyant bow "I bid you adeu them mon ami's~" he spun on his heel running up the stairs leaving the group of men and Elizaveta to their own, chuckling as he saw a door with a large maple leaf painted childishly on it, and knocked until he heard a small 'come in'.  
He pushed the door open to find Matthew curled up on his bed head buried in his knees "Sorry, Arthur, I should have stayed, but I didn't want to watch that group. There were so many, Oui?"  
Francis grinned "Und it wasn't even all of them~"  
Matthews head shot up "F-fr-Francis! What are you doing here?! Weren't you seated with... Arthur?"  
Francis made a face "Oui, I was, he was getting distracted while I was trying to tell him about you~"  
Matthew blinked and a light blush dusted his cheeks "Then... You weren't leaving me for Arthur?"  
Francis laughed at that until he realized he was serious "What?! Non! Mon angletere is nothing but a friend~ besides I must help my friend win a bet und get him und Fredka together~"  
Matthew smiled and giggled "You... Are trying to get him with another? Then, why so comfortable with him?"  
"What do you mean? I am French, I kiss, hug, und coddle everyone~ they all get my love~"  
He beamed at Matthew who laughed and unfurled and crawled over the bed crawling off the side "Then, we should go downstairs. Oui?"  
Francis tilted his head "Well, there were many a few minutes ago. I did want to show them mon Matthieu~"  
Matthew grinned and nodded "And I want to. I'll meet them."  
The door burst open and Antonio fell to the ground followed quickly by Gilbert. Francis looked over shocked and blinked before frowning walking over nudging them with his foot "Pardone? What are you doing here, mon ami's?"  
Gilbert looked up sheepishly "Heh. Mein awesomeness got curious what was taking you so long."  
Antonio smiled "Mi Lovi told me to go with him y keep him away from Feli~"  
Francis shook his head sighing lightly picking Gilbert up "Then we return, mon Matthieu? These are my best friends~ und my mortal enemies~"  
Matthew blinked confused and Francis grinned "We are all in the same business, even mon angletere~ but we are in different places~ we station in Amerika sometimes but we are all seperate~"  
Gilbert smirked and nodded "Ja. Mein awesomeness is in Prussia."  
Matthew sent Francis a confused look and he leaned over "Gilbert is 'awesome' he is German but the Prussian part und so is Prussian."  
Matthews mouth opened in an 'o' of understanding and Antonio smiled happily "Hola, mi amigo! I am in Spain, Si?"  
Francis continued for him "He has known Lovino since he was a kid und loves Lovino. His name is Lovino und he goes by Romano."  
Matthew nodded as he led them out of the room followed by the chattering group "Angletere used to be stationed in England und he quit leaving his brother taking care of it, Allistor. He is in Ireland. There is Rhys, Wales. Dylan, Scotland." Matthew nodded along and France made a face "I have taken many measures to track him down, he didn't say goodby to any of us~"  
They made it downstairs by then and Allistor shot Arthur a look "Ai, he didn'." Arthur looked slightly ashamed at that "Nawt to his brothers, Nawt to his lov'r Nawt to his enemies. Just disappeared on us."  
Francis nodded "Oui~ we are a very close group even though we are against each other~ most grew up together, Oui?" The groups nodded and Francis waved them on "Introduce yourself und the section of your /workplaces/"  
The group got the meaning quickly and nodded starting with Ludwig "Ja. I am Gilbert's little brother. Ludwig Beildishmidt. Germany." His analytical eye passed over Matthew for a moment before he dismissed him and continued on talking to Gilbert, who had immediately plopped down next to him. Gilbert gave a kesesese at Ludwig's, unobvious to the unpracticed eye, uncomfortableness and Elizaveta was next "Ja. I am Elizaveta Hendervey. Hungary, good to meet you, Mat-tew~" she had a gleam in her eye as she eyed Francis and Matthew and Francis hurried on.  
"Da~ I am Ivan Braginski~ Russian division~ we meet already, comrade~"  
Matthew nodded smiling lightly and Feliks called out "Haha! Totally unfabulous, Russie! Feliks! Like, I'm in the polish section." He twirled a strand of hair and Ivan sent him a cold childish smile.  
"Humph. Romano. Italiano."  
"Ve~ Lovi~ that's a bad introduction~ we are Feliciano y Lovino Vargas but mi brother says to call him Romano~"  
Lovino smacked Feliciano in the back of his head scowling and nodded "Si. Romano y Feliciano Vargas. Italian section. Good enough, bastardo?"  
Matthew blinked and nodded slightly and Kiku spoke up "Konichiwa, I am Kiku Honda, of the Japanese section. My brothers and sisters aren't here but they are Hong Kong, Taiwan, The Korea brothers, and Yao, the eldest of everyone here, China." He stared in a seemingly bored way and Matthew chuckled nervously until Francis spoke up.  
"Und, as you know, Francis Bonnefoy, French section~"  
Matthew looked up and giggled "Does that mean I'm in the American section?"  
Francis stopped dead and slowly said "Mon amour, you und Alfred would be the North America brothers. Maybe Canada~"  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and the rest of the group piped up "Canada? Does that mean he makes pancakes? Not as awesome as me but Ja, awesome, Mattie." Ludwig simply nodded in agreement and said "Ja."  
Feliks was next "Totally not as fabulous as me or Lithy but no one so far is!"  
"Nyet, he is much more of these than you~" Feliks sent a glare and Russia giggled.  
Francis chuckled "We may not all get along but we are friend, Oui?"  
Antonio nodded "Si~"  
Matthew blinked confused at the group "Well. Why enemies then?"  
Francis shuffled "We are against each other, sort of in different companies doing the same thing?" There were a few nods and Francis smiled "But this doesn't change the fact we love each other~"  
Matthew smiled and nodded. The moment was cut short as Arthur gave a final annoyed sound "Now, no matter how well and good this all is, would you mind getTING OUT OF MY BLOODY HOUSE YOU WANKERS!"  
Francis laughed standing "Oui~ I think we should~ angletere seems to want some alone time with his boyfriend~"  
Arthur glared and Francis waved him off to give Matthews head a kiss and he stood waving the others along, Gilbert slipping Alfred his number being missed completely by everyone, and they were all out and seperating into groups, some drinking, some flirting, and Feliks broke off to go to Lithuania to talk to Toris about the news, since he couldn't make the gathering this time.

Okay not really an important part just Alfie joining them not important just a little extra if anyone wants to know how Alfie joined next chapter. Which he will have. So if you don't care you don't have to read. I will be including the rest of the country's now. Not all at the same time but Ivan and Mattie will be friends kind of, tell me your ships if you want them in here I can most likely work it right. The exception is obviously FrAnada and UsUk. Those two are taken but I can work anything else in here. Also Elizaveta is an exception too. She isn't even a mafia, she lived with them forever but she chose something else she is just strong enough that they didn't scare her away. She is relationshipless too sorry. Not that I don't like her in relationship but I have a plan for her. And relationship would ruin plans for her. Kay. That's all. Bye guys o u o.

The thing:

Alfred looked down at his phone as it gave a low buzz and grinned at the number glowing on the screen between his legs. He peeked up at the professor before texting back 'Dude I'm in school what do you want?'  
He looked up continuing to fake listening until another short buzz vibrated again 'You know you like mein awesomeness. Und I want to get you in on us.' Alfred hesitated as he remembered hearing Arthur used to be part of their group and stared at the screen until it flashed dimly 'Stop being a pussy and tell the Proffessor that you need to piss already.'  
Alfred's head jerked up to the door to show a grinning pale face which quickly ducked out of his line of sight. He cursed lowly and stood up leaving class silently "You bastard what the hell?"  
Gilbert grinned and Antonio beamed from his hiding spot from the line of sight in the doorway "Hola, amigo~"  
"Kesesese. You ready to join us, Alfred?"  
Alfred gave an unsure look at the two men, taking in that he just met them and they came from Arthur's rather sketchy past, until Antonio said "Maybe if he doesn't want to then we can just send Arthur to Francis~"  
Alfred's anger flared "Fuck no, the hero would never allow that! I'm in."  
Gilbert grinned "Ja! Mein awesomeness will explain! We are all mafia bosses!"  
He didn't supply any more of an explanation just stared happily at Alfred until he snickered "No, seriously, what is up with your group dude?"  
Gilbert's grin fell "Mafia. We are all mafia bosses. Well, Feliciano and Romano share the title but whatever."  
Antonio nodded "Si~ the Spain one is up and doing well!"  
Alfred stiffened "Mattie."  
"Si~ Francis is head of the French mafia~"  
"Artie"  
"Ja. Head of English mafia until he quit."  
"The commie bastard?"  
"Que?"  
"He means Ivan. Und Ja Russian mafia."  
"Kiku?!"  
"Ja, und Elizaveta. Japanese und Hungarian."  
"You guys let my brother date a mafia boss?! Artie did?!"  
Antonio looked offended "We wouldn't do anything to hurt him!"  
Gilbert nodded before pausing "Unless he woke him up initially." They both shivered at that and Gilbert continued "But Ja, France is just a flirt mainly."  
"France?"  
"Si, we call each other by name of country most oft he time."  
All heads swiveled over and Romano stood in the corridor glaring with arms crossed "The fuck, bastardo's? I thought we weren't telling!"  
Antonio had the decency to look sheepish while Gilbert just grinned "Bbut this way he can keep the tradition!"  
Alfred looked confused until realization dawned "Fuck no! I can't be a mafia boss!"  
"Sure you can~ it isn't hard! mi amigo! Just kill the boss! We will do it y give you the credit if you want~"  
"But I'm the hero dude! The hero can't be the villain boss!"  
"Nein, but the hero can be the mafia boss und impress Arthur."  
Alfred looked prepared to argue but soon looked up curiously "Impress Artie?"  
"Kesesese. Hook, line, and sinker." He walked over hooking an arm around Alfred's shoulders "Welcome to the group, America."  
"Si!"  
Romano looked around shiftily "Si, Si, welcome, but listen burger bastardo, don't tell anyone. This is a secret. Don't tell anyone. Not even England, got it?"  
Alfred huffed "But how will that impress him!"  
"Mi amigo~ when he rejoins he can know~ just no outsiders~"  
"Oh fuck!" Eyes went to Gilbert "Guys we forgot! Francis is gonna find out!"  
Antonio whined and Romano's eyes widened and he gave growl of "Chigi, come on, we got to go tell him before some other bastard-" he was cut off as the three men's phones went off simultaneously. They gulped and slowly reached into their pockets flipping the phones open.  
"Hallo?"  
"Hola?"  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
Alfred looked confused "Wjats wrong with Francis finding out?"  
Gilbert stood still for a while before slowly handing his phone over "Done, Amerika. Welcome to the group. Und angletere is not to know. Neither is Matthieu. Especially Matthieu. You understand, Oui?"  
Alfred gave a confused face "How the hell did you know what was going on? How'd the dude already fall?"  
Francis was silent before saying "Look up und to the third camera. Bonjour." Alfred followed and found the light beaming blue rather than red and stared until it flashed red and Francis's voice came through again "Oui. That one is mine. You are head now?"  
"Dude, what?"  
"Mon ami, I am the head of the French mafia, stationed in Amerique, I have ties inside."  
Alfred stayed silent staring at the camera still "Dude what the hell did you do?"  
"... I made a few calls. "  
The line went dead and Antonio's face lit up "Hola Francis~" he quickly calmed and winced "I see you are tired Francis." He nodded silently for a few minutes.  
Francis grimaced from the other line pale with light bags lining his eyes, hair pulled in a pony tail, and ran a hand through his bangs twitching at the lack of nicotine in him and nodded with a grunt "Oui. I am tired."  
Antonio sent Alfred a look before frowning "Francis, get in the nap so tu Matthew does not have you too tired."  
Francis made a confused look before Matthew came to mind and he sighed "I have so much work to do... Oui, I better, Matthieu will not like seeing me too tired." He scratched his cheek and yawned "I will sleep then, mon ami, tell Amerique the usual und keep an eye on him." He stretched and shut the phone closed unbuttoning his shirt until the feel phone rang again. He glared and picked it up "What?"  
"Kesesese. Mein awesomeness is teaching Freddie!" The line went dead and Francis stared forward confusedly before rubbing his forehead "Mon deux I have no idea what I've done." He groaned before stretching again, pulling his shirt with it tossing it into a corner, and tugged the hair tie free setting it to the side curling up and fell asleep again.


End file.
